whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Claas Drescher
Claas Drescher is an 8th generation Tremere of renown. Biography In life, Claas aspired to rise above his condition as an apothecary's son through study. He learned Latin, Greek, Hebrew, Slavonic, Arabic and was interested in occultism when he was noticed by a Tremere who initiated him into House Tremere, teaching him their wizardry, though he remained ignorant to the vampiric nature of the members of his Order. Claas became a translator and then a spy thanks to his knowledge of languages. He was eventually sent to Poland by the German Empire, in order to assess the Polish strengths and weaknesses. When the elders of clan Tremere finally decided to Embrace him, Ardan summoned his prótegé to Prague, Embraced him, and passed on his knowledge in Thaumaturgy. He was assigned to Kraków, posing as a Ventrue with the help of "clanmate" Konrad von Aupfholm, in the Tzimisce-controlled city. Claas knew that von Aupfholm is working to overthrow Prince Razkoljna, and served Konrad only so long as it furthered Tremere plans for Kraków. He lived and had influence within the Jewish quarter of the city, as well as some scholarly circles. His haven was in the cellar of an apothecary's shop. In time, he succeeded in forming a chantry in Kraków, unknown to Razkoljna. In the late 15th century, he received a summons to Ceoris to meet with his sire, Ardan of Golden Lane, now head of the secluded chantry. His vast knowledge and connections made him one of the most valuable Tremere residing in Ceoris. His duties encompassed several momentous fronts. In mortal society Claas participated in numerous diplomatic dealings between Hungary, Transylvania, and the Holy Roman Empire. In Kindred society he not only keeps track of the comings and goings of the local Tzimisce but helps to conduct any attacks on them (he has even managed to acquire Dracula's sword from its legendary owner), but he also holds a careful vigil for any news of the renegade Tremere Goratrix. Claas has supported Ardan throughout the centuries, and he would eventually sire a Tremere Justicar himself. Appearance Small and wiry, with the pale skin (even before his Embrace) of a scholar, Claas has passed his physical prime, though he has just come into his full mental capacities. Sharp-featured, with narrow, squinting eyes and a perpetual scowl on his face, he gives the impression of aloof, though courteous, disdain. Most people dismiss him after a few minutes – just as he prefers. He dresses in somber colors, as befits a scholar and a recluse. Character Sheet |clan = Tremere |sire = Ardan of Golden Lane |nature = Fanatic |demeanor = Traditionalist |generation = 8th |embrace = 1170 CE |apparent age = Early 40s |physical = Strength 2, Dexterity 3, Stamina 3 |social = Charisma 3, Manipulation 4, Appearance 2 |mental = Perception 4, Intelligence 4, Wits 3 |talents = Alertness 3, Dodge 2, Legerdemain 1, Subterfuge 3 |skills = Etiquette 2, Herbalism 3, Melee 2, Ride 1, Stealth 4 |knowledges = Academics 4, Investigation 3, Law 2, Linguistics 5 (Arabic, Greek, Hebrew, Latin, Slavonic), Occult (Kabbalah) 4, Politics 3, Science 1 |disciplines = Auspex 3, Dominate 2, Obfuscate 2, Thaumaturgy 3 |thaumaturgical paths = Path of Blood 3, Elemental Mastery 2, Movement of the Mind 2 |backgrounds = Contacts 2 (Klaus von Aupfholm), Mentor 2 (Ardan Lane), Resources 3 |virtues = Conscience 3, Self-Control 4, Courage 4 |morality = Humanity 7 |willpower = 8 }} References * * Category:Tremere Category:Eighth Generation vampires Category:Vampire: The Dark Ages characters